Второй раз
by StasyRed
Summary: Номия знал, что второй раз всегда важней первого...


Номия знал, что второй раз всегда важней первого. Первый раз просто утоляет голод, второй - пробуждает желание. Первый раз всегда шторм, где главное - удержаться на плаву; второй - медленное скольжение, во время которого успеваешь прочувствовать каждую волну, каждый поворот, каждое прикосновение. Первый раз всегда борьба. Второй - танец.

Первый раз - он всегда остается первым, сколько бы раз подряд ни повторился. В ту ночь перед Рождеством они приспосабливались, приноравливались друг к другу, пока еще робея, пока еще стесняясь - и своей наготы, и чужой; и интимности соприкосновения тел, и интимности соприкосновения душ. Второй раз - он знал - будет другим. Он ждал его. И хотел, чтобы она тоже его ждала. Поэтому не спешил. Насколько мог не спешить, изнывая от желания получить ее всю, окончательно и бесповоротно.

Всю для себя.

\- Аюми-тян, готова? Едем?

Он забросил в багажник сумки.

\- Что там такое?.. Спальный мешок?.. - удивилась Ямада, заглядывая ему через плечо.

\- Ночью холодно, - уклончиво ответил Номия. - Ну, садись, поехали!..

Она не спросила, куда он ее везет, зачем нужны спальники - просто кивнула, улыбнулась, взяла из его руки шоколадный батончик. Номия вырулил со стоянки, взглянул на часы, что-то прикидывая...

Потом они разговаривали, слушали музыку и молчали, снова разговаривали, пили из термоса кофе; он курил и следил за дорогой, а она смотрела то в окно, то на него; задремывала, снова просыпалась, по-детски терла кулаком глаза... А они все ехали и ехали, и, поглядывая на нее, Номия чувствовал, что с каждой минутой влюбляется все сильней.

Зимний вечер наступил быстро, и вот, мир сузился до полосы асфальта, стелющейся под колеса в свете фар.  
\- А куда мы едем? - наконец спросила Ямада.

Зная Номию, в ответ можно было услышать что угодно - и Тоттори, и Нагано, и Нагоя.

\- К морю, Аюми, - не отводя взгляда от дороги, ответил он.

\- К морю? Но зачем так дале...

\- Затем, что я хотел отвезти тебя именно туда... - он плавно взял вправо, машину чуть тряхнуло, и под колесами захрустела галька, - ...сюда.

Едва стих двигатель, Ямада услышала в темноте шелест волн.

Соленый ветер был влажен и свеж, он дружелюбно лизнул ее в щеку, когда она, чуть пошатываясь - ноги затекли - и обхватив себя руками, пошла на звук, навстречу прибою. Номия догнал, обнял сзади за плечи.

\- Как хорошо... - выдохнула она и почувствовала его утвердительный кивок.

\- Пойдем... - он потянул ее куда-то в сторону, мимо зашуршавших под ногами сухих водорослей. - Осторожней, не споткн... осторожней, Аю!.. - и рассмеялся, когда она, разумеется, запуталась и в них, и в собственных ногах. - Тише-тише, тогда стой, я сейчас...

Он быстро и уверенно, точно мог видеть в этой темноте, прошел вперед, и вдруг прямо перед ней зажегся свет - самый обычный электрический свет от самых обычных электрических лампочек, которыми на манер рождественской елки была увита старая, но еще крепкая спасательная вышка. Пока Ямада растерянно-удивленно оглядывалась - они были на берегу небольшой бухты, с одной стороны огороженной огромными валунами и прикрытой с другой невысоким перелеском, - Номия уже взбежал на самый верх.

\- Иди сюда!.. - он помахал рукой, и Ямада, опасливо цепляясь за перила, поднялась по белесой от просоленного ветра лесенке на хлипкий дощатый настил.  
\- Не бойся... - он подал руку, подтянул ее к себе, развернул лицом к морю. - Смотри...

Здесь, наверху, над темной бездной, наполненной тяжелым, мерным плеском воды, казалось, будто они летят сквозь пустоту - две крупинки на маленькой светящейся ладони. И вокруг ничего. Совсем ничего.

Она почувствовала страх.

И свободу.

Она захотела, чтобы он ее обнял.

И почувствовала вокруг себя его руки.

Она захотела, чтобы он ее поцеловал.

И почувствовала его губы - неспешные и горячие.

И поняла, что именно этого и ждала - долго, так долго, что от облегчения захотелось закричать. Вместо этого обняла его в ответ и прижалась - порывисто и так крепко, словно он мог в любой момент исчезнуть.

Но он не исчез.

\- Аю, ты дрожишь...

Она упрямо тряхнула головой:

\- Я не замерзла. Я просто...

Номия развернул к себе ее лицо.

Он пил с ее губ нерастраченную нежность - и выпил ее. Всю. У Ямады подогнулись ноги, она пошатнулась, схватилась за него, снова мелко дрожа.

\- Говорю же - замерзла...

Они спустились, Номия развел костер, сходил к машине за сумкой, и Ямада, сидя между его коленями, прижималась к нему спиной, согреваясь в тепле огня и рук, обхвативших ее за плечи.

\- Держи, - стаканчик с кофе почти обжег ладонь. Почти - но не обжег. Ямада благодарно улыбнулась: он всегда все предусматривал. С ним она ничего не боялась.

С ним она хотела все попробовать.

\- Откуда ты знаешь это место?.. - безотрывно глядя на пламя, завораживающе пляшущее в такт шороху волн, спросила она.

\- Когда-то я автостопом всю страну изъездил... - она кивнула, и Номия удовлетворенно улыбнулся. - Вот тогда и...

\- Сколько же ты видел... - вздохнула Ямада.

\- Я тебе покажу. Все покажу, - пообещал он, и когда она подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, подхватил ее под затылок.

Недокуренная сигарета щелчком полетела в костер.

На его губах, на языке был горький вкус табака, но ей всегда нравился и этот вкус, и этот запах - запах мужчины, вкус мужчины, терпкий и крепкий; ей нравилось легкое покалывание его щетины, и умелая ловкость рук не вызывала у нее ни вопросов, ни ревности. Она верила ему.

Она доверилась ему.

Он расстелил на капоте пестрый спальник.

\- А ну-ка... - подсадил ее - легко, словно куклу, и, присев на корточки, начал расшнуровывать высокие сапоги. Прикосновение пальцев к босым ступням оказалось неожиданным и настолько чувственным, что она ахнула и торопливо сдвинула ноги. Номия медленно провел ладонью от щиколотки вверх, разделяя ее колени.

\- Аю?..

Она завороженно переводила взгляд с его руки, все выше и выше поднимающейся по ее бедру, на его лицо с чуть нахмуренными бровями. Он тоже смотрел на свои пальцы с выражением легкого удивления, будто те двигались помимо его воли.

\- Такуми?..

...на меня... Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста!..

Она хотела увидеть его глаза.

Номия поднялся, оказавшись между ее коленями - она вздрогнула от интимности этой позы и снова дернулась, невольно сжав его бедра. Он наклонился, мимолетно коснувшись губами ее виска, снял и бросил на крышу машины куртку, оставшись в одной футболке, стряхнул с ног ботинки и запрыгнул на теплый капот, под которым тихо урчал мотор.

Ямада ждала.

Но Номия не спешил. Он смотрел на нее - так же, как сейчас смотрела на него она. И, попав в беззвучный унисон, они одновременно подняли руки - он потянулся к ее куртке, а она коснулась его щеки, и, прижимая ее ладонь еще крепче, он поднял плечо.

Едва слышно щелкнула, расстегиваясь в его пальцах, кнопка. Вторая. Третья. С моря налетел ветер, и Ямада поежилась, когда он влажным вздохом нырнул ей в вырез джемпера.

\- Ты не замерзнешь, - пообещал Номия. - Я не дам тебе замерзнуть.

Она кивнула, не в силах отвести взгляда от ямочки между его ключиц, в которую сейчас так уютно лег медальон - один из тех, что он никогда не снимал. Потом провела пальцами вдоль горловины футболки, и Номия подался навстречу всем телом, не скрывая и не стыдясь своего желания.

\- Хочу тебя. Прямо здесь.

Она подхватила его футболку, потянула вверх. И уже не отводила взгляд, когда он раздевал ее, не пряталась от рук и губ и не ждала слов, чтобы ласкать в ответ, на лету схватывала все, чему он ее учил. А он учил ее своему телу. Учил ее собственному телу. Учил получать наслаждение, наслаждение доставляя, - показывал ей, какое наслаждение она может доставить. Он учил ее не стесняться, учил любить и получать любовь - учил всему, что умел и чего не умел сам, учась вместе с ней, навсегда стерев из памяти всех женщин, с которыми когда-либо был. Осталась только она - одна, единственная. Та, что всегда будет рядом, пробуждаясь в его руках как пробуждается в горячей воде чайный цветок - раскрывая лепесток за лепестком, пока не покажется алая, сладкая сердцевина.  
Он всегда будет ее первым. Ее единственным.

Жар тел и брызги соленого ветра, ровный шелест волн, расчерченный пунктиром вскриков и стонов, зимняя ночь и крошечное пятно света там, где соприкасались две опрокинувшиеся навстречу друг другу черные бездны - моря и неба.

Номия знал, что второй раз важней первого. Всегда.

Костер почти догорел, лишь красноватое свечение теплилось там, где он когда-то был.

\- Такуми... - уютно прижавшись, Ямада целовала его лицо, а он с закрытыми глазами пытался угадать, чего она коснется в следующий раз, чтобы встретить ее губы.

_Не замерзла... Действительно не замерзла...  
_  
Она улыбнулась и вдруг подумала, что, кажется... да нет, не кажется, точно: она ведь до сих пор не сказала ему то, что он, наверное, ждет, что хочет услышать, - ведь все мужчины... и женщины тоже... - все хотят услышать от того, кого любят, эти слова...

И Ямада, ткнувшись носом ему в щеку, прошептала:

\- Я люблю тебя.

Рука на ее плече сжалась крепче.

Она перевела взгляд на его лицо.

Не открывая глаз, Номия улыбнулся.

\- Я знаю, Аю. Знаю.


End file.
